Uber Rap Battles of Fiction
The Uber Rap Battles of Fiction are a Rap Battle group composed of members of the ERBoH Forum: MaNCHA, Clemi, AccordionChick, ZombieLicker, Pool, and Sunkistluva (Also known by his YouTube handle WoodenHornets. As of September, they have one complete season with fifteen battles, all centered around fictional characters. The Youtube page can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/user/UberFictionBattles, and their Facebook page can be found at https://www.facebook.com/UberRapBattlesOfFiction The Soundcloud page is also here: https://soundcloud.com/mancha-4 As of November, the series has been confirmed to last for a third season after the second ends in May. List of Battles 'Season One (March 29-August 13)' Storm One: Pre-HD * #1- Anakin Skywalker versus Neo .feat Harry Potter *#2- Don Quixote versus The Joker *#3- Phoenix Wright versus Atticus Finch *#4- Dorothy Gale versus Alice Kingsleigh *#5- Sheldon Cooper versus Gregory House *#6- Twilight Sparkle versus Merlin *#7- Rick Grimes versus Leon S. Kennedy *#8- Doctor Jekyll versus Bruce Banner Storm Two *#9- Princess Peach versus Xena *#10- Walker, Texas Ranger versus Zorro *#11- Captain Ahab versus Jean-Luc Picard *#12- Maxwell Smart versus Austin Powers *#13- Jason Voorhees versus Michael Myers *#14- Agent 47 versus Ezio .feat Deadpool *#15- Kefka versus Giygas .feat Ganon, Mother Brain, Eggman, Blue, and Diablo 'Season Two (September- May 2014)' Storm Three *16- Frodo Baggins versus Green Lantern *17- GlaDOS versus The Riddler *18- Fred Jones versus Peter Venkman .feat Beetlejuice *19- Jack Sparrow versus Captain Hook *20- V versus N Storm Four *21- Edward Cullen versus Dracula .feat Buffy *22- Tony Stark versus Jay Gatsby *23- Byakuya versus Itachi *24- Jack Skellington versus The Grinch .feat Pitch Black, Ebenezer Scrooge, and Santa Claus *25- Terminator versus Robocop Storm Five *26- Kratos vs Dante *27- Mary Poppins vs Valerie Frizzle *28- Indiana Jones vs Nathan Drake .feat Lara Croft *29- Alterniabound versus The Doctors *30- Zeus vs Poseidon vs Hades ''Season 3 (''June 2014- April 2015) Storm Six *31- Hannibal Lecter versus Jeff the Killer *32- Sherlock Holmes versus Cole Phelps Ft. L *33- TBA *34- TBA *35- TBA Storm Seven *36-40 Storm Eight *41-44 *45: Season 3 Finale ''Season 4 (Fall 2015 on)'' *Releases shall become less frequent but still every month or so. Main Crew Members *MaNCHA **Creator of the series and the guy who usually uses the Youtube account. Yep. Does writing and rapping for IRBoC and Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History. **Played Neo, Don Quixote, The Mad Hatter, Sheldon Cooper, Twilight Sparkle, Bruce Banner and The Hulk, Zorro, Ezio, Diablo, Frodo, Jack Sparrow, Tony Stark, Jack Skellington, RoboCop, Kratos, the 9th Doctor, Gamzee, Poseidon, and Jeff the Killer. *Zombielicker **Creator of Intense Rap Battles of Craziness. He has some cool stuff. **Played Harry Potter, The Scarecrow, Leon S. Kennedy, Walker Texas Ranger, Jean-Luc Picard, Deadpool, Blue, Green Lantern, Fred Jones, Itachi, Ebenezer Scrooge, Dante, the 3rd Doctor, the 10th Doctor, and Zeus. *Pool **Crew member with a pretty awesome voice and stuff. Also a member of IRBoC. **Played Anakin Skywalker, Phoenix Wright, Merlin, Xena, Michael Myers, Agent 47, Eggman, The Riddler, Peter Venkman, Edward Cullen, Byakuya, Pitch Black, Indiana Jones, Eridan, the 6th Doctor, and Hades. *AccordionChick **Another crew member. Yeah. Member of IRBoC too. **Played Dorothy Gale, Gregory House, Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, N, Buffy, The Grinch, Vlaerie Frizzle, Lara Croft, the 4th Doctor, Kanaya, and Hannibal Lecter. *Clemi **He's French, doesn't rap, but he's awesome because he's there. Go Clemi! Guest Stars WoodenHornets as Alice Kingsleigh, Maxwell Smart, Kefka Palazzo, Beetlejuice, V, and Sollux. HarryPotter2875 as Atticus Finch, Captain Ahab, Jay Gatsby, and the 12th Doctor Justin Buckner as Rick Grimes and Mother Brain Pop Filter as Jason Voorhees and Giygas Joey Hawkins as Austin Powers, The Terminator, and the 11th Doctor ShadowEbreo as Ganon Kurt Vidallo as The Joker Allyson K. as GLaDOS B-Lo as Captain Hook, Nathan Drake, and Tavros Ivo Hora as Dracula Mat4yo as Santa Claus and the 2nd Doctor Molly Brown as Mary Poppins Canadion as The 7th Doctor and Equius Hannah B. as Terezi and Nepeta Stofferex as the 8th Doctor Noremac as the 1st Doctor PinkiesCupcake as Feferi and Vriska Emo Owl as L Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5